


Forgive Me Father, For I Have Loved

by teenglader



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, i was inspired by the quote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2728412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenglader/pseuds/teenglader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Bellamy were cought by the grounders after the battle. Short one-shot about Clarke dealing with her feelings for Bellamy and a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive Me Father, For I Have Loved

_Oh, my sins must have been holy,_

_for the way I worshiped him_

 

* * *

 

 

 

„We're stuck here!“ Bellamy groaned, for what must be the forty third time in the last half an hour, maybe even more, time seems to pass slower when you are stuck in a dark prison cell with the only person who has power to make your blood boil in matter of seconds. Clarke continued to desperately scream for help, punch the walls, shake the metallic bars but nothing... there really was no way out of this hell. She sighed in frustration, suddenly turning around to face Bellamy. „There must be a way!“ She argued, pulling her hair up in a ponytail with a crappy rubber band, the only thing that she brought from the ark except her father's watch. They have explored every inch of this place. The doors are locked and too heavy for two of them to knock down.  Only other way out could be the ventilation, a little hole in upper corner on the east wall. „Come, give me a hand.“ Clarke said, pointing at the hole. „We tried it, Clarke, you can't fit. It's too small.“ Bellamy tried convincing her. Clarke knew it was a dead end. But she'd rather cleave her hands to fit into that hole than sit here doing nothing. Like Bellamy.

„What am I supposed to do, huh?“ Blond girl snapped, pushing aside Bellamy's foot. He was sitting on the cold ground, with his head in his arms. „Sit here like you?“ She continued. With long fingers the boy pulled out curls of his black hair.  „What do you want me to do, princess?“ He stood up then, the light coming from a torch danced on his face; mixed with dried blood he looked terrifying, he looked like a grounder. Clarke shivered. „You want me to break these walls down?“ Bellamy hit the wall behind him with his fist. „Is that what you want?“ He did it again. And again. It was like he didn't feel the pain. He hit the wall again until Clarke couldn't watch him go crazy anymore. She grabbed his hands into hers, they almost slipped because of dark, red liquid coming out of the cuts across his skin.

He fell again, with his back agaist the bricks. „This.. this is all my fault.“ They wouldn't be in this mess right now if this fool didn't come out to seek revange. Clarke might have been even bigger fool for following him into a battle that cannot be won. Was there any other choice? If they didn't let the blood, the dead, the loss affect their thinking both of them would be safe now. „Hey,hey!“ Clarke called out for him and fell on her knees right beside his body. Bellamy wouldn't look up. „Bellamy,“ she kindly said, putting as much emotion into his name as she could. She didn't have much left, but he needs her now. She needs him. Something took away her breath, a realisation of how much she cared about Bellamy Blake. He might have messed her life to the point where it can't be fixed anymore. He entered slowly, crowled inside like a disease. _Kind of disease that keeps you alive but you can't quite gashp the air around you._ It was her that let him in, there was no need to hate him for that. „Listen to me now,“ she breathed in and cupped his head with her own, so he'd look up at her. „This. This isn't your fault. Someone once told me who we are and who we need to be to survive are two very different things.“ She continued, securing her touch. „We aren't flawless, Bellamy. We are dirt and destruction surrounded with bleach colours. But do you know what we could be?“ Bellamy looked sorrowful. He was broken. "We could be new light illuminating this earth.  We... we can make an example out of this irony and cruelty that we have become. You are inperfect. So be it.“ They have come a long way since _We do whatever the hell we want, whenever the hell we want._ Hell, they are now completely different people from these kids who landed on the ground for the first time in 90 years. „Bellamy they killed our people.“ They may be slothering them in this very moment, while the two of their leaders are held prisoners. Clarke's heart skipped a beat after the thought. „So get your ass up, Blake. And suck it up. God know you're good at it.“ Clarke pulled pieces of black hair from his forehead. He locked his eyes with hers. She noticed waves of emotions passing through. Ocean of sadness mixed with anger, ,self pity, grief... confusion, he was as confused as she was, something inside of her drove her in, closer to him. She couldn't fight the force. She was tired of fighting.  Bellamy was the one who pulled her closer. As his lips touched hers, Clarke felt something she thought was long gone. Hope. Bellamy gave her just enough hope to make her see light inside this darkness. Whatever this boy held inside of him, he fought the monsters and never let them win. She wanted him. She wanted the courage he had, kindess and love. He made her stronger.

„Your wish is my command, pricess“ Bellamy said weakly, regardless shortness of breath. This was good.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for grammar/spelling mistakes. Give me few comments on whether you like this or not :)


End file.
